Lost and Misplaced
by pacificbluegirl
Summary: When Tom, after a night out, is no where to be found the other band members are enraged and disappointed in him believing that he has run off with his girlfriend, leaving them and McFly behind... but is everything really the way it seems to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **When Tom, after a night out, is no where to be found the other band members are enraged and disappointed in him believing that he has run off with his girlfriend, leaving them and McFly behind... but is everyhting really the way it seems to be?

**Pairings: **TomOC I guess. This is not slash.

**Time:** Set before the release of MitO but after Wonderland and the release of JML.

**Rating:** Nothing too graphic is going on, or described so it should be okay for most to read. 15 to be safe.

**Characters:** It's Tom centered but involves all band members as well as their respective family members. Tom's girlfriend, in this little piece of fiction, named Sarah, is also present.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the members of McFly (duh!). They're their own people I'm just borrowing them in a non litteral way (sadly) for this story. The only character owned by me, is Sarah, which is completely made up and created by me even though a real person has inspired me in this case. Whom, is not of importance though. The story line and plot is also made up by me so I guess that makes it mine and if you'd like to borrow anything from it, please, do ask me first... not that I think anyone would like to though. Enjoy and please tell me what you think of it.

**Authors Note:** This is also posted on the Official McFly Boards.

**_Lost and Misplaced_**  
**Chapter 1**

The music seemed to be everywhere... the walls vibrated and even the air seemed to move along with the tunes boosting out of the speakers. As the clock stroke midnight the club was crowded to the extent that you could no longer decide on your own in which direction you moved... the crowd decided for you and the energy seemed to push the jumping and cheering crowd here and there and Danny felt as if he was floating above the floor as one song ended and a new one begun. The crowd never stopped cheering and it all seemed a bit surreal to him. He'd almost forgotten what it was like standing in the crowd like this... just enjoying the music and the energy that raged around the room with a force strong enough to make him feel weak in his knees at times.

On stage was a local band that they'd befriended earlier that year. The young members were really talented and Tom and the others had not forgotten how much they appreciated the help they got from Busted in the beginning and were happy to use whatever influence they had to help them get started. It had really worked and even though the newly formed indie influenced band wasn't on MTV or anything yet, they were well known in the area where they grew up and the word would spread. The Internet alone can do wonders these days.

Danny caught a glimpse of Dougie and Harry fooling around with a couple of Harry's friends off to his left and he smiled as Dougie "accidentally" bumped in to a hot girl next to him... Danny turned his gaze to his right and his smile broadened as he saw Tom enjoying himself just a couple of feet away. There were quite a few people standing between them but Danny could still see him. He was definitely having a good time. Danny felt relieved. Tom hadn't had a good time in a very long time now... for weeks and weeks he'd been down and blue.

Dougie was probably the one worst off besides Tom. He wouldn't say anything but Danny knew that Dougie felt like he had lost his best friend in a sense. Tom and Dougie were always the ones who'd sit giggling about nothing for hours. Even the smallest thing would crack them up and there'd be no stopping them...

Lately, things had been different though. The bubbly Tom had not been himself and there'd been no trace of his big smile for weeks and weeks. They all felt kind of lost without him being, well... him. "What would happen to McFly now?" was the question that had been on everybody's minds lately but tonight he did look like he was having fun again.

_Maybe things can go back to normal?_ Danny thought.

The five thankful band members on the stage ended their gig with a little cover of _I'll Be Okay _and the four members of McFly laughed as they recognized the tune. Harry pushed his way through the crowd, making his way to Danny.

"What do you say, should we go up there and show them how it's supposed to be done?" he yelled, his mouth close to Danny's ear, to make himself heard over the loud music and the never ending screams from the crowd. Danny laughed. Yeah... maybe they could start having fun again?

She played with a strand of her blonde hair as she nervously and angrily paced by the bar. The whole idea about them coming here tonight was just a really stupid one from the beginning and the young woman cursed Tom and his stupid band mates, under her breath, for agreeing to show up to this thing. It was lame, and it was ridiculous...

She'd worked hard to get Tom to understand that these things were not good things... there were way too many people around that would want to come in between them, young girls, fans of McFly, other people in the business...

She could feel her heart ache as she mentally listed all of the different groups of, well mainly females that could possibly ruin what she had with Tom. She'd finally, after a lot of hard work started to get through to him. He wasn't out late with the others anymore and he wasn't joking and messing around in interviews like some stupid, cuddly teddy bear anymore either. No he was on his way of becoming hers, entirely, and tonight, he'd taken a step back, in the wrong direction again. Something had to be done and she knew it.

She sighed deeply, looking his way, trying to make out the form of her boyfriend in the crowd on the big floor below but could just really see the back of his head. She knew he was enjoying himself though and he was enjoying himself without her. She pursed her lips and continued her pacing.

She'd known for a long time that things wouldn't last. _Nothing good ever lasts_, she thought as she fished her mobile out of her pocket. She was expecting a call... a call from the one and only person she trusted 100. She had hoped that Tom would join her brother on that list though but as he had proved to her tonight, he clearly didn't deserve her trust.

Tom had met her brother, John, on a couple of occasions and she remembered Tom laughing after having met him for the very first time telling her that this brother of hers scared the crap out of him. Thinking about it now, afterwards, she realised that that comment from Tom had made her feel proud of Tom for noticing the greatness of her brother but she also felt proud of John for inflicting that fear in Tom even though Tom had said it as a joke.

There was a great deal of truth behind it and she knew it... Her brother was quite intimidating if you didn't know him. This feature of his had proved to be a convenient one in the past and soon, she thought as she stared at the now illuminated screen of her mobile, it would prove itself to be very useful to her once again.

She pressed the 'answer' button and pressed the phone to her ear as she pushed her way to the exits telling the person on the other end to hang on a second. The cold night air slammed into her as she made her way outside. She shuddered as the cold air met her warm skin. She'd been sweating slightly inside and now she was freezing.

"I've been waiting for ages!" she half yelled into the phone, not even bothering to say hello.

"Sarah, I've got everything covered." Her brother was completely calm and confident. He was ready to roll if she was.

"Good! I want nothing to go wrong with this John..." she wrapped her free arm around herself as good as she could letting her gaze travel back to the entrance of the club, making sure that Tom wouldn't come barging out the doors looking for her. It must have been at least two hours since she parted from him claiming she had to get a glass of water, not feeling too well. He'd been a bit too willing to let her go off on her own to claim that glass of water and she still hadn't forgiven him for it.

"Well that's entirely up to the two of you now, isn't it? I've done my part and that's all I can do. I trust you to keep things under control but I can't say the same about your boy there... you know he wants to know what's going on around him. Do you really think he'll agree to this?"

"He'll come through for me don't worry!" she snapped at him, sighing deeply afterwards regretting her harsh tone. "Just show up alright..." she added in a softer voice and with that she knew she was forgiven by her big brother, if he even got offended in the first place.

"Lover boy better show!" Her brother stated before hanging up the phone leaving Sarah with the dull sound of the dial tone in her ear. She pocketed her mobile phone and rubbed her temples. Tom still hadn't showed up and she felt anger and frustration rise in her chest putting pressure on her already cold heart. _He could at least have searched for his potentially ill girlfriend_, she thought walking up to a lamp post in the middle of the small parking lot. She leaned against it and crossed her arms over her chest. _Inconsiderable bastard!_

Surely she'd feared that he would come through those doors while she was on the phone. She did not want him to overhear that conversation, even if it was only her part, but at the same time, she'd subconsciously longed for him to come outside looking for her. He hadn't and she was starting to believe that he wouldn't...

Tom laughed in a way he hadn't laughed for months as Harry threw his arms around his neck from behind, putting all of his weight on Tom.

"I never want to grow old Tom!" Harry giggled as he continued to lean on Tom from behind.

"And I don't want to break my back but I might if you don't get your drunk ass off of me in a near future!" Tom laughed back at him trying to shrug the drummer off.

"Oooh!" an excited and equally drunk Dougie squealed in amusement as he came running their way. "Excellent idea Harry, I don't know for how much longer my legs will carry me tonight." And with that he threw himself around Tom's neck as well jumping up to wrap his legs around Harry and Tom.

Tom yelped as the extra weight was put upon him and his tired legs and they all came crashing down to the floor where they ended up in a big giggling pile. He wheezed slightly trying to catch his breath and as his chest rose and fell with his laughter he couldn't help but noticing how alive he felt. Danny joined their heap on the floor after having taken a photo of his band mates all flustered and tangled up in each other.

"This could totally 'cause a stirr on the Internet, it's not exactly clear what you're doing down here..." Danny laughed referring to the newly taken picture as he rolled around so that he was lying on top of Tom. "But it looked like brilliant fun so I wanted to join in!"

Things like this had been taken for granted before by the four band members but these days they seemed to be nonexistent. Dougie felt the urge to tell Tom he loved him just for hearing him laugh again but decided against it. He just laid there on the floor, his legs starting to hurt a bit since they were covered by Danny's legs and to some extent some body part of Harry's. He was to lazy and to drunk to even lift his head to check which one though and he wasn't even sure he wanted to know. A big grin decorated his face and if only he could get ten more seconds of this he knew that smile would stay on there for days...

Tom turned his head slightly and caught Dougie's twinkling eyes. He smiled back at the younger boy. Somewhere in the back of his head there was a nagging voice telling him that this was how life used to be.

His expression changed suddenly and he pushed Danny off of him, playfully but still firmly, determined to get his band member out of his way. Something was vibrating in his pants (no this is not a slash! ). He scrambled to his feet and managed to get his phone out of his pocket. He had an unreadable expression on his face as he read the name that kept blinking on the lit up screen. He'd totally forgotten about Sarah. She'd be angry with him for sure... _I could ignore the call... claim that I didn't hear it ring...? _

He looked down at Danny who was still at the floor and he noticed how Danny's face fell as he realized who was calling Tom. The blonde shifted his gaze towards Dougie who looked at him hopeful. He could just ignore the call and Tom knew that Dougie was hoping for him to do just that. He could feel his heart beat faster in his chest and his palms getting wet with sweat as the phone kept vibrating angrily in his hand. His thumb hovered over the 'answer call' button but he just couldn't bring himself to actually push it.

To Tom it felt like hours had passed when the vibrations finally stopped and the notification that he'd missed one call replaced the 'Sarah calling' that had been flashing on the screen earlier.

Harry had gotten to his feet by now and patted him on the back. "I'm proud of you mate!" he smiled and Tom felt like throwing up. What kind of relationship was he in when he didn't want to answer Sarah's calls and his best friends felt happy with him not doing so. He brought his free hand up to his forehead to help his neck holding his now heavy head up and he could see worry entering Harry's eyes.

"Tom what's wrong?" he asked and Tom wanted to yell that everything was wrong in his face but stopped himself.

"Nothing..." he muttered to his friend instead and took a deep breath as the notification once again changed on the screen of his phone. A text message had arrived this time.

Anger flashed over Harry's face and he stole the phone out of Tom's sweaty hand, a frustrated grunt escaping his lips. He pushed the button fiercely and read the message aloud, without mentioning who it was from, they all knew the answer to that question.

"I'm outside. Come meet me and you know I don't appreciate you ignoring my calls!" Harry spat his whole body tense.

Tom's mind felt clouded and everything around him had suddenly become grayish and heavy as if his entire world had been covered by a thick blanket. Simple things as breathing and moving seemed extremely hard but somehow he managed. He could hear Danny calling his name behind him as he made his way across the floor, aiming for the exits. He had no idea what he'd tell her once he got his ass outside but he knew he had to do and say something. They couldn't go on like this... he knew he couldn't go on like this.

A smile appeared on Sarah's otherwise gloomy face as she spotted Tom exiting the club and as Tom strolled across the parking lot a car came to a halt behind her. She knew that car without even turning around and her smile grew wider. This would work out just fine after all. John exited the car and slipped into the backseat, just like Sarah had told him to and as Tom came close enough to her she called out to him.

"I knew I could count on you after all babe" she flashed him a wicked smile and Tom felt himself cringe.

"We need to talk-"

She cut him off. "I know, would you come with me first though? We'll just have to drop John off at his place and then we can go somewhere and talk all you want." Sara stepped aside and revealed the backseat window of the car and Paul gave Tom a wave through the window. Tom only glared back at the older man. He tiredly turned his gaze back to Sarah.

"I really don't-" Once again she cut him short.

"If you love me you're coming with me!" she sulked.

"W-what? I…" Tom gave up with a sigh. "We're coming back here afterwards, right?" He didn't even know why he agreed to this.

"Sure" she smiled at him and Tom realized how uncomfortable it made him feel. Sarah hardly ever smiled and here she stood before him grinning like a maniac. _Maybe she's drunk?_ Tom thought as he reached out to open the car door.

"Sit in the back with John will ya?" Sarah chirped from the other side of the car. Tom shrugged and did as he was told. He was too tired and possibly a bit too drunk to care about where in the car he sat and why. Sarah for one had noticed that he wasn't really sober. _That would surely be a good thing_, she thought. _The sober Tom is way to keen on staying in control to let himself be taken away like this… _

Tom rested his warm forehead against the cold, thick glass of the car window and felt his eyelids getting heavy as the inner city scenery flashed by and became more and more blurry as the high he'd reached with the help of his band mates and alcohol left his body and mind as if it'd never been there at all. He'd been reunited with his girlfriend less than 30 minutes ago and he'd already lost any willpower and determination gathered earlier… he vaguely recalled some sort of wish to talk things through… somewhere deep inside him he knew he'd been ready to break free as he stepped outside that club but something told him that he'd done just the opposite the second he gave into Sarah's request and got inside the car.

If only he wasn't too tired and worn down to realize just how right he was…

**To be continued...**

Thanks for reading and feel free to review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **I'm ignoring the fact that they do not live together anymore. In this they do. Makes a whole bunch of things easier for both me and for you.

_**Lost and Misplaced **_

**Chapter 2**

Danny shoved Dougie in the chest and Harry rolled his eyes before stepping in between them.  
"That's not helping Dan!" Harry sighed. Dougie proceeded to look down at his vans, just like he'd done before and during the push from Danny.

"Okay?" Harry looked from Dougie to Danny wanting some kind of confirmation from at least one of them that his words had been picked up by someone... it didn't seem like it.

"Just call him..." he tried and this time Danny did look like he'd listened and hauled his phone up. Both Dougie and Harry looked impressed... it wasn't that often that any of them remembered to bring their mobiles at all. They usually had people with them where ever they went that had phones...

Most of the people that they'd been having fun with all night had now moved on to other smaller places or just called it a night by now. It wasn't really night anymore though, it was more like morning and the person being called by Danny, Tom, hadn't returned to the rest of the band since he got the text and left hurriedly.

The others reckoned he'd be told off by Sarah and then return to them, with our without Sarah on his arm and possibly tell them that him and Sarah were going to go back to the house. None of that had happened though and as the club would close down for the night in a few minutes Harry, Dougie and Danny were confused and a bit annoyed.

The checked pattern on his vans had started to move... jump up and down and Dougie frowned down at his shoes thinking that he must be drunk. He cocked his head slightly to the side and decided that it was either that or his shoes had come to life. _The second option would be way cooler_, he thought to himself but his drunken thoughts were soon interrupted by Harry jumping in the air, clearly startled.

"Fucking hell..." he muttered as both Danny and Dougie looked at him strangely. Harry pretty quickly figured out what it was that vibrated quite disturbingly in his pocket. Yeah, the only person that would put his phone on silent at a club was Tom. Harry hadn't had too much to drink but still he'd forgotten about just how Tom happened to leave exactly but now it all came back to him. Tom had gotten that call and then the text and then... _I took the phone from him!_ Harry thought mentally beating himself up for doing so.

"Who's always the only one to remember to bring his mobile?" Harry sighed.

"Tonight it was me!" Danny slurred quite happily pocketing his mobile without ending the call he'd placed to Tom having completely forgotten about it and Dougie snorted out some kind of half sarcastic laugh while trying to force the checked pattern to stop moving around down on his feet by stomping one foot on top of the other. This of course only resulted in him losing his balance and he slumped awkwardly against a wall that happened to be placed near by. Danny glared at him for laughing and shoved him again and the already out of balanced Dougie fell to the floor where he settled, giggling.

"Tom!" Harry yelled getting tired. All he wanted to do was go home and go to bed.

"Where?" asked Danny spinning around so that he too lost his balance slightly. Harry, still sober enough to have some kind of reflexes reached out for his not so sober friend just in time, preventing Danny to end up in a similar position to the one Dougie was in.

"No... Tom is always the only one to remember to bring his mobile and Tom is always the only one to be clever enough to put his phone on silent so that he knows when it's ringing. Guess who stole it from him earlier though?" Harry grunted, straightening Danny up trying to get him to stand on his own again.

"You did Harry" Dougie piped up from the floor. Harry glared at him.

"You remember that?"

"Yeah... I knew you had his phone. Thought you guys were being well stupid for trying to call him." Dougie sighed but the sigh ended up being a giggle as well and Harry pushed Danny in the direction of the doors before reaching down to haul Dougie to his feet.

"Wait! Wait Harry!" Dougie pleaded, his voice panicked, and Harry looked at him concerned. Dougie kicked off his shoes. He was starting to feel nauseous and his shoes, or at least the pattern on it, being alive wasn't cool anymore at all. Harry proceeded to bring Dougie to his now shoe less feet and brought an arm around his waist to steady him before kicking Dougie's vans in the direction of the doors as well.

Danny nearly fell over as he picked them up and Harry muttered something about turning in to his mother as he coaxed Danny to keep on moving towards the exits telling him he'd buy him sweets if he got outside. With only a few feet to go until they would reach the doors Danny shoved one of the vans under his arm and reached down into his pocket again.

"Am I calling someone?" He asked Harry, looking at the lit up screen.

OoOooOOOOOooOO

How the three members of McFly managed to get home could be considered a miracle. Harry sure thought so. He himself wasn't sure of exactly how he managed to get them all a taxi or how he even got all three of them through the front door but one thing was for sure. There was no Tom there waiting for them as they got back.

The first thing Dougie did as they came back to the house was check for any signs of Sarah being there. Didn't seem to be any and Dougie held on tightly to the banister as he climbed the stairs heading up to the second floor.

Danny was still asking Harry if he was absolutely sure that he wasn't calling someone when they got back and Harry got so frustrated that he yelled something that surely wasn't even a word at Danny and then handed him Tom's phone, his own that he'd found on the floor next to the front door as well as Dougie's which had been thrown rather carelessly on the counter in the kitchen and told Danny to place as many calls as he wanted to any of them as long as he would answer as well.

Dougie held himself up against the wall and made his way over to Tom's bedroom door. He threw himself at the handle making the door swing open and without really looking first he bounced up on Tom's bed half expecting Tom to squeal surprised and then throw a pillow at him but there was no one in the bed. Dougie felt himself getting tangled up with cold bed sheets and he buried his face in one of Tom's pillows hating how it had been all fluffy and untouched. He wanted there to be a warm little head shaped hole in it... his disappointment mixed with the other clouds in his head and he felt himself slowly fall asleep right then and there.

Danny, still carrying all four mobile phones in his arms, staggered by the now open door and dropped all phones on the floor as he made it inside the room.

"Dougs?" He poked Dougie in the side. He got nothing. Danny frowned and decided to leave but as he turned around he couldn't really remember where he was going and decided that he probably wasn't going anywhere and stayed. He crawled into Tom's bed and drifted of to sleep curled up at the foot of the bed.

Harry had planned on sleeping in his own bed tonight... with or without female company. That had been the plan all night. It looked like it was going to be without female company though. _Probably for the best, wouldn't have been possible to hook up and get Danny and Dougie home_, he thought as he made his way upstairs.

Harry had also, when Dougie disappeared upstairs, expected that squeal from Tom but there had been none and therefore he figured that Tom hadn't made it back after all. There were no articles of clothing thrown in the stairs either, he noticed, no high heeled shoes to trip over and Harry gathered that Sarah and Tom was spending the night at hers then.

The plan, was just like mentioned earlier, that Harry would stay in his own bed... Harry though being Harry wasn't unreasonable in any way and when he found his two band mates in Tom's bed he shrugged and joined them on the bed. He wasn't fussy and if they'd decided that tonight was going to be spent in Tom's weird, yet surprisingly comfortable space bed from NASA, then he wasn't going to object. After all, it had been months since they'd gotten to spend the night in there now and all because Sarah thought it was weird having them all in bed together. Harry scrunched up his face as he thought of the time when she'd told them that. He could still remember Dougie's pout as he dragged his pillow along the floor after him as he tottered back to his own room.

Now of course they'd only barged in there wearing their pj's and carrying their pillows as a joke and to annoy Sarah but they did sleep in each others beds at times when they didn't have girls over and it wasn't anything weird really so Sarah's extreme reaction against it had disappointed them a little. Dougie had on many occasions fallen asleep in Tom's bed after having watched a DVD or something in there and usually Tom didn't bother to wake him up or move him when it was time for bed. He'd just simply sleep in Dougie's bed or sleep next to him in his own bed. Wasn't any harder than that and Harry knew that Dougie missed things like that... things that just wasn't the same with Sarah around.

"I can't for my life understand how she ended up with Tom in the first place", Harry mumbled into what he thought was another pillow of Tom's but could also be Dougie's thigh as he fell asleep.

oOoOOoOooOoO

It was a bit ironic really but Tom himself was the only member of McFly that wasn't sound asleep in his bed. Tom himself wasn't even sure he was alive… his head felt as if it had been filled with cement and to move was out of the question. He just couldn't remember how to do it... His throat felt as if it was on fire and if he was breathing he was definitely planning on stopping as it was the most uncomfortable thing he'd experienced in a very long time.

He couldn't hear anything but silence... or maybe he'd gone deaf. It was as if his body had shut down completely as if it was protesting against what was happening to him.

John looked up at his younger sister from his position next to Tom in the backseat. She'd parked the car and had opened the car door on Tom's side and now stood hovered above him, leaning inside the car. For a couple minutes she'd tried to get Tom to open his eyes... say something... do something! But there had been no reaction from Tom what so ever as she'd started out yelling at him telling him to gt out of the car. She'd tried to shake him awake and was currently touching his face trying to wake him up. She'd never been good at comforting touches, Tom was the expert at giving comfort and her cold hands on his face didn't will him to open his eyes at all. Even Sarah herself was convinced it probably had the opposite effect and soon gave up on that as well.

She held herself up, resting her hands on her knees looking at her older brother.

"What's wrong with him?" Her face was full of anger.

"Maybe he's just messing with our heads?" John sighed leaning closer to the younger man. "Anyway, I've had enough of this."

John got out of the car and came around to where Sarah were standing. He pushed her aside and reached inside the car. He dragged Tom's limp body out of the car by his slumped shoulders. Tom crashed to his knees on the vet and cold pavement, his legs not supporting his own weight.

"Come on loser..." John mumbled through gritted teeth as he hauled Tom up from the ground.  
As if he'd been violently pulled from a world of his own Tom gasped for air as he was placed on his feet and his eyes flew open staring into John's. The older man shook his head slightly and started walking towards a low building, still a firm hold on Tom and the young musician didn't have any choice but to go with him his legs threatening to give away underneath him with every step he took.

Sarah walked behind them and Tom could feel her eyes on his neck but didn't have the energy to turn his head around to look at her. Before he knew it he had sunglasses on and a cap was pulled low over his face. He thought that he must look like a fool wearing sunglasses at... whatever time it was and besides, it was raining outside but didn't say or do anything. He knew why they were there though. No one was supposed to recognize him. He didn't know where he was or how much time that had passed between since he'd gotten inside the car with Sarah and John and the present but knowing that they feared him being recognized relived him a little bit. It meant that they were still somewhere in the UK. Tom wasn't stupid, he knew by now that they weren't going to drop John off at his apartment and then head back to the club or even back to his house. Being a quite rational person Tom decided that the best thing to do was wait and just find out what Sarah wanted.

"I don't want to see you trying anything funny Fletcher!" John hissed in his ear as they entered the building.

Tom didn't say anything but he silently agreed. He didn't want to be recognized either. He could imagine the headlines... "Tom McFly abducted by his girlfriend". Yeah didn't really make him sound very manly.

Sarah did the talking and had soon rented them a motel room. As tired as Tom was there wasn't anything wrong with his hearing and he'd hoped to catch some kind of "Welcome to..." and then a place, preferably a city or town to let him know where he was but the tired receptionist only threw a key at Sarah and then disappeared again.

As he was roughly pulled along again Tom felt a wave of nausea come over him and he was afraid that he was going to throw up then and there... The floor under his feet seemed to shift here and there and his line of vision became blurred and things around him such as the walls of the corridor they were walking in and John's grip on him slowly faltered until he felt as if he was all alone with the tilting floor. He stumbled and blinked trying to regain some kind of control but it didn't help him at all. He miraculously stayed on his feet for a few more seconds before he finally gave in to the voice in his head that told him to just let it all go... his eyes rolled back into his head and his body became limp in John's arms. Sarah called out for him but he couldn't hear her... his body didn't want to do this. He was mentally so dissatisfied with what was going on that his body protested once again by not functioning.

John picked Tom up and carried him into the room that Sarah had rented and he was thrown on one of the two beds.

Sarah sat down next to him on the bed and removed the sunglasses and cap. She ran her hand through his tangled, messy blonde hair.

"What if he's sick? What if he needs a doctor?" she said quietly looking up at her brother who stood, leaning against one of the bare walls.

"I thought this was what you wanted? Him all weak at your hands..." John shrugged and plopped down on the other bed.

"I wanted to show him..."

"Yeah? You wanted to show him what?" John looked at her his eyebrows raised.

"I just wanted to teach him a lesson... but this... I mean this can't be normal!" she mentioned towards Tom's pale skin and lifeless body on the bed.

"A mixture of shock and hang over I'd say," John said. "and I've been thinking... we could do so much more than teach him a lesson Sarah! This is a quarter of McFly! Those boys must be worth a fortune to their record label alone... and we have a quarter of that in our hands!" For the first time John seemed excited about what they were doing and Sarah shifted on the bed.

"You want to make money?" Sarah looked at him unconvinced.

"Look, sis, unless you plan on teaching your little romeo there how you kill someone like him he's going to go to the police. We just kidnapped him!"

Sarah shook her head in disagreement.

"He would never tell the police! We did not kidnap him, he loves me and I love him!"

John laughed.

"He doesn't love you."

Sarah stared at him her eyes wide with anger.

"No... he doesn't..." came Tom's weak voice from the bed.

**To be continued...**

More coming up, if wanted. :) Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and don't worry, this won't be abandoned, 'cause it's finished. I have all chapters for it already written... from the first one to the last. I hope you are all still interested in a third chappie 'cause here it comes.

**_Lost and Misplaced_**

**Chapter 3**

Tom felt like the silence following his statement had lasted for hours and hours. The air in the small room seemed to get heavy as if there was a thunder storm coming and he couldn't move again. He was afraid that if he did, something would explode.

The storm came though. Sarah got up from the bed and the anger that filled the room could easily be mistaken for thunder as she yelled at him. Her eyes black and her face white she didn't even look real to Tom where she stood. Nothing seemed real anymore. Sure he'd heard about famous people being kidnapped and he'd had his fair share of stalkers but this was just absurd.

He didn't know where he was. He hardly knew how he'd gotten there and he had no idea what Sarah was telling him... all he heard was a loud noise. Like if angry waves where crushing against a steep cliff or-

"Sarah shut up!" John's booming voice filled the small room.

She didn't cry or throw things at him like other girls had done when he'd broken up with them and Tom didn't know if that was a positive thing or not. She just yelled at him and he didn't even know what was being shouted.

"Like I said, unless you're planning on killing him we will need money to leave the country!"

Sarah glared at her brother her face full of hate. She turned her head towards Tom again. Her dark eyes travelled over his body as if sizing him up... deciding if he was good enough to keep alive or not. If he was worth it. She tore her eyes from him and threw her hands in the air in desperation, pacing the room, as she spoke to her brother again.

"We can't kill him John..."

Tom let out a deep breath that he didn't even know he'd been holding and felt relief flood over him. Sarah herself wasn't capable of killing him but he was pretty sure John could in a heartbeat and if Sarah told him to... _but then again... _Tom thought as he tried to sit up slightly on the bed without any luck. He was too weak to even sit up. _A 7 year old could probably take me right now._

He tried once more before just settling on his back on the bed again letting out a frustrated grunt as he did so. No one noticed him. John and Sarah were both too occupied with fighting over what would be done now.

Sarah was convinced that nothing had gone wrong yet. She wanted them to keep on going; she wanted them to follow the original plan. What that was, Tom didn't know.

John tried to convince his sister that the whole thing had gotten out of hand before it even started and that he of course would help her through this whole thing but he wanted to gain something from it 'cause he did risk ending up in prison now.

Their arguments flew threw the room like big, black birds and Tom felt scared as he laid there, his eyes fixed on the white, dirty ceiling above him. He knew that whatever Sarah said John would be the one in charge of this. Sarah could not keep him here on her own. John had to help out... and if John left... well then Sarah could get desperate. She would never just let Tom walk out on her. Desperate would in this case mean inflicting pain Tom thought closing his eyes trying to shut out everything. Those birds flew a bit close now and he could feel himself shake as the shouts got louder and louder. Tom couldn't get out of bed on his own..._ or walk a few feet_, he sighed. He'd raise his hands to his ears to cover them to try and keep out the angry noise of the two siblings fighting over him but he didn't have the energy.

He couldn't help but wonder what his band mates did right now...

OoooOOOooOoOOOoOO

"Has he called yet?" Danny turned his head towards Harry who was lying next to him. Harry looked down at the phone lying on his stomach and shook his head.

"If he does call Danny... then you'll know 'because you're right here, remember?"

Danny kicked out in frustration and Dougie yelped out in pain. "Sorry Dougs." Danny mumbled. Yeah he knew that Tom hadn't called yet. He wasn't stupid... he just had to ask. He felt like he didn't care as much if he didn't ask. Asking was the closest he could do to tell Tom himself that he was worried so he'd keep on doing it.

Dougie, now being the one stretched out on his back across the foot of the bed looked at the watch on the wall. They'd been lying there for four hours. They'd cured headaches and they'd brushed their teeth trying to get rid of that disgusting taste in their mouths. Other than that they hadn't done a thing but camp out in Tom's bed waiting for him to get home so that they could yell at him.

"I'll try Sarah's again..." Harry said getting the phone from his stomach for about the 78th time... that was at least the number Dougie had counted to.

"Still no answer... no one's home." Harry sighed, hanging up the phone. "This is ridiculous!"

"Maybe he took her out for breakfast?" Dougie said trying to sound as if he really believed that.

"At 5 in the afternoon?" Danny asked, lifting his head up, pressing his chin against his chest so that he could look at the younger man. "He knows that we don't know where he is. If he'd take her out he'd call us first!" Danny reasoned.

"You guys know what?" Harry suddenly asked. "She probably got through to him, I mean really got through to him this time. She told him to come with her. To leave this place with her and he agreed!" Harry sat up and threw her legs over the edge of the bed.

Dougie started to shake his head but stopped mid through. Maybe Harry was right... Tom would never have left them before Sarah came along but since he'd started to see her he'd drifted away from them. Maybe it wasn't impossible anymore?

"What about us? What about McFly? He must come back in a few days, right?"

Harry shrugged and walked over to the door. "If he was still Tom... our Tom, then he would have dumped her a long time ago. If not for his sake then for ours. He used to care about our opinions, remember?"

Danny nodded, yeah he remembered. Harry was right.

"He would have called..." Danny sighed, tiredly looking at Dougie who nodded in agreement. Danny got out of Tom's bed and made his way over to Harry.

"You coming Dougie?" He asked but the bassist shook his head.

"I'll hang out here for a while."

"Yeah, we haven't done that all day..." Harry said, his words dripping with sarcasm and Dougie pretended not to hear him.

The next few hours were spent in utter silence. Danny'd lie in the living room, on his back, his legs propped up against the wall, his feet in the air, bouncing a ball off the wall trying to catch it in his mouth on the way down while Harry'd play the x-box for hours and hours.

Once in a while Harry'd turn his gaze towards Danny and look at him questionably, wondering if he's feet hadn't gone numb from loss of blood a long, long time ago but he never said anything out loud.

Danny could feel Harry looking at him even though he never acknowledged it. He knew what Harry was thinking as well but he didn't care. He'd easily choose his aching body before the pain that Tom caused him by leaving them. Any pain that he could inflict on himself, he'd choose before the one that Tom had caused.

Danny's phone had kept ringing for the most part of the afternoon. A worried girlfriend. He'd texted her telling her that he was fine but that he couldn't talk today. Which wasn't a lie in any way. He wasn't busy or anything... he just couldn't talk. He couldn't find his voice and if he did, what would he say? Their best friend had decided to leave them and their band. That was too painful to talk about and would only get him upset and every other subject that could be talked about seemed meaningless when you'd just lost your life. McFly was Danny's life. Tom was a part of it and without Tom and without McFly he did truly feel like there was nothing left...

OOOoOoOOOoooOoOo

Tom woke up in a small, cold and dark room. It took him a few seconds to recall where he was but it all came back to him and once it did he wished it hadn't. He noticed that Sarah was curled up, asleep on the other bed while John stood up against the wall opposite him, reading the news paper. They obviously didn't trust Tom enough for both of them to go to sleep.

It had now been 24 hours since Tom had had anything to eat or drink and he hadn't moved once since his attempt to sit up in the morning.

"John..." he wheezed and tried to clear his dry throat. "John..."

He finally caught John's attention and John seemed almost surprised at his weak voice. He narrowed his eyes at him and came closer, dropping the paper to the floor.

"What?" He asked looking Tom over to check for any signs of Tom faking to be all weak so that he could run out once John didn't pay attention. Tom noticed and fought the urge to roll his eyes at the older man.

"I need water..." he managed to wheeze out very slowly and John frowned. He wasn't sure if he wanted to give him any water. Tom pleaded with him and John finally gave in.

A glass of water was fetched for him and Tom got help from John to sit up slightly so that he could drink it. John held the glass to Tom's dry and chipped lips and Tom sighed with content as the cool liquid went down his throat. That was the best glass of water he'd had in his entire life. When the glass was empty John asked him if he wanted another one and Tom raised his eyebrows at him, surprised.

John read his thoughts and grinned wickedly at him.

"It's hard to demand a ransom for a dehydrated Tom from McFly that can't even state that he's alive over the phone!" John stated. "Your management gets calls like that all the time I can imagine. I'm sure that they have at least one person calling them every week wanting money in the exchange of one of you golden boys. They'll want to hear your voice."

Tom looked up at him and nodded weakly. He wasn't even sure why but what John had said was correct. Fletch and other people close to them got phone calls like that all the time. Fletch used to joke about it and say that if he got a pound for each time one of them were kidnapped McFly could retire and he'd still be a millionaire.

John helped Tom to lie down again and returned to his paper. Tom didn't know it yet but John had a plan. He knew what to do with Tom and how to get out of this mess and he'd make sure that Sarah got out of it as well.

OoOOOooOoOoOOO

**To be continued...**

Anyone up for more?


End file.
